inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Box
Box, labeled The Box, is an actual insentient contestant on Inanimate Insanity II. He is placed with The Grand Slams. Personality Unlike all of the other competitors on Inanimate Insanity, Box is quite literally just an ordinary inanimate box with absolutely no personality whatsoever. One can argue that the azoic simpleness is what makes Box's character. Box cannot speak, move, hear, nor interact with any other competitors. Despite the fact that Box is nothing more than an insentient cardboard box, many contestants treat it fairly like an actual living being. In fact, players like Suitcase and Soap have commonly referred to Box as male, giving him a defining trait of gender. Additionally, due to not talking at all, Box has been remarked as having "an attitude" by Soap, after not retrieving any sugar in "Cooking For The Grater Good", and by MePhone4 in "A Kick in the Right Direction". Appearance Box has a simple appearance that accompanies his rather plain and nonexistent personality. He is an ordinary rectangular cardboard box with four sides. A bump-like design runs along Box's sides and splits them into a lighter half above and darker half below. His top can be opened by two small flaps. The inside of Box is completely empty, except for the written word "box", which Apple notably misreads as "Taco". Official Site Bio Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Box. Cameos Despite Box's elimination in "A Kick In The Right Direction", Box has appeared multiple times throughout the series in the form of background cameos: In "Let 'Er R.I.P.", Box appears under one of the tables. In "Theft and Battery", Box appears three times, once behind a counter as Lightbulb mentions knowing "a guy", once inside a glass showcase as Steve Cobs yells at Soap, and finally on a computer screen as Microphone talks to Steve Cobs. In "Mazed and Confused", Box can be seen hiding behind bushes when Lightbulb is about to be with Fan as her partner. Trivia *On the official site, Box's biography is intentionally vague, hinting Box's simplicity and mysteriousness. *Box is the first limbless and faceless character to compete on ''Inanimate Insanity'','' ''the second being Black Hole. *Box first appeared in the "Roger That" trailer at the end, in the picture with Paintbrush, Yin-Yang, and Baseball, being stood on by Yin-Yang, becoming the fourth person revealed in Inanimate Insanity II. *In AnimationEpic's video "Inanimate Battle 2", Taco was in Box, as a joke. It also refers to the fact about what was inside Box, and when Apple opened it, she thought it said Taco, but it turned out to be a mistake since Knife corrected her with it saying Box. *In the credits of Breaking The Ice, it says that Box is voiced from Derek Napolitano, because of the secret line it made in that episode. *As stated in the description of "The Best of Box", Box was originally never supposed to be a contestant, but he became one when Derek and Adam were laughing at the idea of just making a cardboard box a character. Soon Taylor, Brian, and everyone started to love the idea and think it was hilarious, causing him to become an official contestant. *As revealed on the new Inanimate Insanity Site, he "enjoys transcending time and space." *Box is able to talk, even though the viewer can't hear it. This explains why he was able to speak into the microphone in the court case in Everything's A-OJ. Gallery |-|Overall= Box lying Down.png|Box on the ground after he falls Box Open.png|An open Box Screen Shot 2013-09-03 at 7.57.13 PM.png|Box Crushed Box Front Asset.png|front box Box.png|Box's normal pose. BoxLyingDown2018.png |-|Inanimate Insanity II= Boxcalmsdown.jpg|Being framed by Cherries, Lightbulb put him the calm down corner. Screen Shot 2013-08-24 at 5.43.45 PM.png|Box's Idle|link=Box CherriesBoxIsBlamed.png|Cherries blames Box for putting Marshmallow on Mars. LightbulbAppleBoxPermit.png|Apple telling Lightbulb about what Box did. Box Banner.png|Box in the intro. Box Front.JPG|Box's Front. Box Open.JPG|Opened Box. BYE BOX.png|Box is eliminated. Sddefaulrtrtt.jpg Trivia!.png|Box's cameo in Let 'Er R.I.P. Boxcameo.PNG|Box cameo in Theft and Battery 5 Eliminated.png Punch!.png|Punch! BoxEpisode10.png|Box Seen in Mazed and Confused Omg its a there box.png|Box seen in Mazed and Confused again Screenshot Image 172.png Screenshot Image 171.png Screenshot Image 170.png Screenshot Image 169.png Screenshot Image 168.png Screenshot Image 167.png Screenshot Image 166.png Screenshot Image 165.png Screenshot Image 148.png Screenshot Image 146.png Screenshot Image 145.png Screenshot Image 142.png Screenshot Image 141.png S2e7 cherries, tissues, yin-yang, box, trophy and suitcase.png S2e7 box falling down onto the mic.png S2e5 my apologizes, but the competition has been stalled long enough. it is time for box to make his departure 2.png S2e5 my apologizes, but the competition has been stalled long enough. it is time for box to make his departure.png S2e5 yeah, you were really helpful, box! hey, what kind of box is box anyways? 2.png S2e5 yeah, you were really helpful, box! hey, what kind of box is box anyways?.png S2e5 oh no! box is eliminated! we're really gonna miss you! 2.png S2e5 oh no! box is eliminated! we're really gonna miss you!.png S2e5 okay, that's enough of your attitude, box. show the votes, mepad! 2.png S2e5 okay, that's enough of your attitude, box. show the votes, mepad!.png S2e5 box.png S2e2 lightbulb tosses box into the calm down corner.png S2e2 lightbulb! box launched our team member into the ectosphere! 3.png S2e2 lightbulb! box launched our team member into the ectosphere! 2.png S2e2 lightbulb! box launched our team member into the ectosphere!.png II Anniversary T-Shirt Screenshot Box, Yin-Yang and Tissues.png S2e5 box.png S2e2 lightbulb! box launched our team member into the ectosphere! 3.png S2e2 lightbulb! box launched our team member into the ectosphere! 2.png S2e2 lightbulb! box launched our team member into the ectosphere!.png S2e2 cherries stare at box anxiously.png S2e1 lightbulb kicks box off.png S2e1 lightbulb and box.png S2e1 box.png S2e3 box.png S2e3 will you forgive me, box? 2.png S2e3 will you forgive me, box?.png maxresdefault.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:The Grand Slams Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Characters voiced by Derek Napolitano Category:Item [[Category:Male